<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upside Down, Inside Out (AU Scenes for The Friday Shirt) by DhampirsDrinkEspresso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579791">Upside Down, Inside Out (AU Scenes for The Friday Shirt)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso'>DhampirsDrinkEspresso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smoked Sin and Honeyed Venom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Outtakes and Rewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Scenes from The Friday Shirt (so yes, an AU of my own Modern AU). These are scenes that were ultimately cut completely as they no longer fit the direction the story was going.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazine Netal/Phasma, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Kaydel Ko Connix/Armitage Hux, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rose Tico/Temmin "Snap" Wexley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smoked Sin and Honeyed Venom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sword and Shield Alternate Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First up: The reception from Chapter 2 almost went very differently. Cassian Andor originally wasn't supposed to show up for months. This is what would have happened if I had followed that original outline.</p><p>Again, these things ultimately did NOT happen in The Friday Shirt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before Rey began to suspect Ben Solo may suffer from even greater levels of social anxiety than she did, which somehow managed to calm her considerably. It wasn’t outwardly apparent, his face maintaining a stony façade, but when anyone approached, she felt the muscles under her hand tense and jump, almost twitching against her palm when they found themselves trapped in a corner by a short, round older man and a model thin woman he introduced as his daughter.  For some reason, these people gave Rey the distinct impression of sharks circling prey. Of course, it could have just been the fact that despite the fact that she was <em>right there</em> and had been introduced as his date, the pair were actively ignoring her presence as the man kept mentioning all the things his daughter had in common with Ben and things he was just <em>sure </em>they both remembered from a supposedly shared past, and said daughter kept giving him these <em>looks. </em>Rey was starting to feel uncomfortable on Ben’s behalf and his forearm was twitching badly enough she was worried the muscle spasms would throw her hand off of him. She cast a desperate look around the room and spotted salvation in the form of Poe, Finn, and an absolute bear of a man by what appeared to be a dessert buffet.</p>
<p>Pressing lightly against his forearm in an attempt to get his attention, Rey could only hope Ben would play along as she tilted her head just so and leaned against him. Maintaining almost aggressive eye contact with the daughter, Rey shifted the arm locked with his and stroked his forearm with one finger before turning to the man and shuffling closer until she was fully pressed into Ben’s side as she offered a smile and interrupted whatever he was prattling on about now. “Oh, Ben, sweetheart, I know how much you’re enjoying catching up with your little friend, but you did promise we’d leave <em>early</em>,” she purred in a voice of honeyed venom, <em> “</em>and I know you need to speak to Poe, first.” She beamed up at him then looked at the other man again. “Oh, I do apologize, so very rude of me, but I’m sure you understand.” Without giving them a chance to respond she tossed a little wave in their general direction and practically <em>dragged </em>Ben across the room, biting back a giggle as he chuckled and followed willingly, smirk etched across his face as he looked back at the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d bargained for a shield and gotten a fucking sentient sword.</p>
<p>When they reached the cluster of men gathered around the dessert table, Rey threw back the rest of her drink and then practically wrapped herself around Ben’s arm, both hands gently squeezing his bicep—before turning to Poe, Finn, and the other gentleman. Before anyone could speak, she glanced up at the third man, finally getting a good look at his face, and smacking a bite sized cheesecake out of his hand with a hissed, “You’re diabetic.”</p>
<p>Poe actually gasped out loud and Ben was looking back and forth between the two of them with some strange mixture of surprise and horror.</p>
<p>Finn uttered a confused, “Do you know each other?” at the same time the other man roared in Rey’s face.</p>
<p>“Damn it, woman, what was that for?”</p>
<p>“You know very well, Chewie! And don’t you DARE reach for another or I’ll call Maz right now.” She shook her finger in his face and glared.</p>
<p>“Ah, girlie, why would you be so cruel?” Without waiting for an answer he swept her up in a hug, feet dangling as she squealed and he laughed.</p>
<p>“It’s been weeks! When did you get back from your trip?”</p>
<p>“Late Friday. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I’m Ben’s plus one.” She seemed oblivious to the change in either man’s demeanor as she continued cheekily, “I’m protecting him from fortune hunters and annoying conversations.” Chewie stared at Ben over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to her.</p>
<p>“Is that right? Hm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Finn, Poe, and Ben all started talking at once, causing Rey to give in to a fit of giggles and Chewie to take the opportunity to try and snag another dessert before she noticed and caught his wrist.</p>
<p>“You two, ah, seem to know each other well.” Something in Ben’s tone drew her attention back to him.</p>
<p>“He’s my landlord.”</p>
<p>Chewie made a grumbling sound but whatever he had been planning to say was cut off by Poe’s loud “Wait, wait, Chewie, if you’re Rey’s landlord does that mean she’s one of the Rs in the stories you tell about <em>R&amp;R, your favorite tenants ever</em>? Was I replaced by REY?”</p>
<p>“Yes, YOU never repaired the buildings HVAC unit or saved me from a plumbing nightmare, boy. Rose and Rey have. That’s why they’re my favorites.”</p>
<p>Poe made a pouty face. “Well, I guess it’s okay as long as it’s not because they’re prettier than me…”</p>
<p>“Oh they’re definitely prettier than you, and whip-smart too. My girl here is the total package,” Chewie said, sliding a friendly arm around Rey’s shoulders and giving her a squeeze before he shot a glance at Ben, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Rey blushed prettily at the praise and stared at her toes a moment before she extricated herself from Chewie, retreating a few steps. Her mind was making connections she never had before, and she needed a few minutes to process what felt like the crashing of her work and personal worlds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sword and Shield Alternate 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternate events from the end of Chapter 2, how things ALMOST went with Cassian Andor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of the details got reworked elsewhere, but this is how things ALMOST happened...I prefer a nicer Cassian which is why this got cut and rewritten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The men all continued the discussion where they had left off, as Ben waited patiently for a good moment to make his excuses. Then something happened that changed the entire course of the evening.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense,” Rey said. “Your GV37-4 model won’t work for that. The weight distribution is all wrong, and the housing won’t stand up to the heat output from the friction of the gears.” The group was silent, all staring at her with expressions ranging from bemused confusion to consternation to irritation.</p><p>“Well what about the VX67-5? It’s—”</p><p>“The same thing in a smaller housing? No, not that one either. But it might work with a redesign of one of your older systems, maybe the CX347 model 2?” She grabbed a cocktail napkin. “Does anyone have a pen, and maybe some real paper?” An older gentleman who seemed to have come with Cassian pulled a small notepad from his pocket and handed it over with an apologetic comment that he seemed to have lost his pen. Cassian Andor himself offered a gold Cross ballpoint, Poe offered a generic ballpoint that looked like it may have been chewed on, and Ben found himself offering his own pen. Being closer to him, she took it and then froze looking up at him in wonder. “Is this the Visconti Homo Sapiens Magma?” At his nod she emitted a sound best described as a purr, looking at the pen in reverence a moment before uncapping it (properly) and turning her attention to the paper, awkwardly attempting to balance it somehow until Poe turned around and she used his back as a steady surface. In seconds she had produced a boxy sketch marked with arrows and a list of calculations down the edge of the paper. “Something like that.”</p><p>Andor studied the paper in something like shock before staring at Rey, his mouth working for a moment as if he had forgotten how to speak. “How did you ever come up with that?”</p><p>“I um, may have rebuilt and modified one for a final project in Dr. Kenobi’s course my last semester.”</p><p>“And did it work?”</p><p>“Yes, at least on a much smaller scale.”</p><p>Andor looked back at Ben. “Solo, send me an updated proposal by week’s end. If you can guarantee me these two,” he gestured to Rey and Poe, “GUARANTEE they will be on the project team, the deal is yours.”</p><p>Rey made a small noise of protest. “Oh, no, I’m only Mr. Solo’s assistant, I couldn’t possibly…”</p><p>Cassian ignored her. “Do we have a deal?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Ben crossed his arms and studied the other man. “Poe’s committed to contracted projects for at least 6 months, and my assistant has only been with the company 2 days.”</p><p>“These two, Solo, however long it takes.” And then Cassian Andor and the two other men with him walked to the exit, passing the paper back and forth and chattering excitedly.</p><p>Rey swallowed and tried to control her breathing as Poe and Mr. Solo stared at her, watching her turn bright red. “Sorry,” she muttered in a small voice.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Poe said, “Don’t ever be sorry. That was brilliant. Solo’s been trying to get those guys into a contract negotiation for months.” Poe swept her into a hug, her feet dangling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ducking Tantrums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey comes up with a creative way to get Mr. Solo to stop breaking glasses and coffee mugs when he is frustrated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I REALLY wanted to include this but it just didn't fit. Ben and Rey made peace too early. I still may be able to refer to it at some point but I just needed to post this somewhere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Solo still occasionally threw things, but it seemed to be more a case of boredom than a temper tantrum. Of course, that <em>might</em> have been due to Rey’s actions the last time he’d been particularly destructive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t known what had caused the most recent outburst, all she knew for sure was that if something didn’t change, she was going to have to go back on anti-anxiety medication. Well, that and the cleaning crew was going to refuse to set foot in his office anymore no matter how many incentives they were offered.</p>
<p>Hearing the tinkling of glass shattering on the other side of the office door, she had decided it was time for drastic measures.</p>
<p>The idea had come to her the previous weekend while grocery shopping at the local big box store with Rose. Someone had dropped a squeaky pet toy in one of the aisles and Rey had yelped when she stepped on it, too busy giggling with Rose to notice it. Expedited shipping and a week with Mr. Solo scheduled out of the office for nearly three whole days had made it possible.</p>
<p>When the box arrived, Rey unpacked it immediately. It took maybe half an hour to sort everything out and lug it into Mr. Solo’s office and another 20 minutes or so to put any mugs and glasses away somewhere easily accessible but not within grabbing range of the desk chair or sofa—the two places he preferred to take phone calls or meet with people.</p>
<p>Satisfied with her work she locked his office door and gathered her things to head to lunch with Poe and Finn and then spent the afternoon with Poe going over the most recent project site updates. It had taken both of them to decipher Mitaka’s notes, and it wasn’t even like they were handwritten.</p>
<p>Mr. Solo had returned the following afternoon, in a foul mood over something that happened before he even arrived in the office, and stormed past Rey and Poe. Rey had held up 1 finger and Poe had stopped talking, watching her with interest as she grabbed something from her desk, knocked and opened Mr. Solo’s door, and then launched a stuffed, squeaky squirrel directly into his chest.</p>
<p>The shock on his face had nearly been worth the momentary fear he was going to fire her—or maybe throw it back at her face and <em>then</em> fire her. Then he seemed to see the basket on his desk and he’d blinked at her a few times, fighting back a grin as he asked, “Jackson? Why is there a basket of rubber ducks and dog toys in my office?”</p>
<p>She’d simply pointed to the target and small basketball hoop now mounted on the opposite wall. “Someone on the cleaning crew complained again. If you don’t stop breaking glasses they’re going to walk out, and <em>I’m</em> going to start drinking. If you want to throw things, fine, but it’s going to be something amusing, less dangerous, and <em>quieter</em>.”</p>
<p>She’d stepped out and closed his door, grinning at Poe as three rapid squeaks could be heard from inside the office. Poe had stared at her and shaken his head. “That…could have gone very badly.”</p>
<p>Rey had shrugged, leaning back against the door until a thump and sad squeak echoed behind her head, making her yelp and jump away in surprise. She was fairly certain she could hear laughter from inside the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been weeks now, and Rey had joked she was going to market the idea, call it “Ducking Tantrums” and sell it as a party game.</p>
<p>Mr. Solo simply said she had to split the profits with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All I Want, Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Ben and Rey hadn't been drinking at the Christmas party, and he hadn't sent her home?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, the original idea for The Friday Shirt was just a smutty one-shot after the company Christmas party, so I guess this is what it almost was...</p><p>Husband, dearest, if you have stumbled into this one, leave now. You aren't allowed to read this one, lol.</p><p>Also, this was REALLY difficult to finish. It's like I forgot how to smut.</p><p>Finally, this scene, as well as the entirety of The Friday Shirt, was largely inspired by Chase Holfelder's Minor Key version of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQrN9ba8qEM">All I Want for Christmas</a> (and yes this song is included in the  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2k1v40y35rfb5bGuRjBs78?si=j0a9dydVTHqQ0mwwZI-mgA">Spotify Playlist for The Friday Shirt</a>)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey stepped out of the lift from employee parking extremely grateful for her express access. She hadn’t had to stop and sign in with security and she was guaranteed no other stops until the 14<sup>th</sup> floor, not that she thought there would be at this hour unless the cleaning crew happened to be changing floors.</p><p>The bell sounded and she yawned as she stepped out into the hush of the 14<sup>th</sup> floor reception area. The lights were low, most of the harsh fluorescents turned off for the night and only the recessed emergency lighting on in the main area. She made her way around the corner and down the short hallway, pausing in relief when she realized the door was unlocked and partially open. Thankfully, she hadn’t come up here for nothing, considering her office key was also in the desk drawer on the same keychain as the one to her apartment. She shook her head. She’d switched to water at dinner, so she didn’t think she was intoxicated, but it had been a <em>very</em> long day and it was late. Still, to have not realized <em>that</em> glaring flaw in her plan was troubling. Rey pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped in, planning to grab her keys and go. If Mr. Solo—<em>Ben</em>, her traitorous hormones insisted—had come back up here so late there must be a reason and she shouldn’t disturb him, no matter how much she might want to.</p><p>Rey went straight to her desk, retrieving her keys from the drawer and tucking them into the pocket of her coat, swaying on her feet a moment as she yawned again. There. Objective complete, she could go now.</p><p>Except she couldn’t. There was a sound from the inner office, and it drew her forward to the open doorway. After all, his door was open, so it must be okay, right?</p><p>She paused in the doorway, drinking in the sight of Ben Solo, glass in his hand as he stared out the window at the lights below him. He’d taken off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves and although she’d seen him like this often, it was <em>different</em> this time, somehow. Maybe because he wasn’t working, or because she knew she wasn’t really supposed to be here, not right now. Or maybe it was the suspenders holding up his pants, spanning up his back and over his broad shoulders, the dark lines reinforcing the shape of him. She must have made some small sound because he turned to the door and offered her a small smile.</p><p>“Leave your keys in the desk again?”</p><p><br/>
She could feel herself blushing as she nodded.  “And Rose locked hers in our apartment.” He’d turned and was leaning back against the window, watching her from under his lashes as she took a tentative step into his office. And another. And again. Until she was standing beside him, half-turned to stare out the window. His office was on the opposite side of the building from the main entrance, so the window looked out over the same park she’d seen from the roof, where his mother went to smoke. The lights from the rest of the city twinkled in the distance. The building wasn’t the tallest in the city, but it was the tallest in the immediate area thanks to an old zoning restriction, so the view was mostly unobstructed. The only place it was actually better was the roof. “It really is a gorgeous view,” she breathed.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” he said softly, but when she turned, he wasn’t looking out the window and her breath caught.</p><p>Maybe it was the late hour, or the city lights, or just the exhaustion of having to pretend all the time that her feelings for him were only friendly, that they were completely appropriate in a boss-and-subordinate way. Whatever it was, she gave in to the impulse to step closer and place a hand on his shoulder, tugging him down just slightly as she rose on tiptoe and pressed a chaste but firm kiss on his lips, the one she had wanted to give him there under the mistletoe, when she had kissed his mother instead. “Happy Christmas, Mr. Solo,” she breathed before lowering herself back on her heels and stepping back—or trying to at least.</p><p>She was going to leave, she really was, but then he caught her by the elbow—gently, oh so gently—and tugged her in close again, his other arm coming around her waist as he made a desperate sound in the back of his throat and leaned in and <em>oh</em>! This kiss was neither innocent nor chaste, and it was absolutely not work appropriate.</p><p>It was <em>everything</em> she wanted.</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, the hand on her elbow moved up into her hair, tightening just enough and she whined as he tilted her head, angling her mouth under his before his tongue swiped across her lower lip, followed by his teeth, nipping lightly at her until she opened for him.</p><p>Rey’s hands fisted in his shirt, and when her legs refused to hold her anymore the arm around her waist tightened, keeping her upright as he walked her back the three or so steps to the edge of his desk, balancing her there without ever breaking the kiss, that sinful pressing of lips, the dancing of tongues. He tasted like very nice scotch and a hint of mint and something that was distinctly Ben Solo and this, Rey decided, was now her absolute favorite flavor profile.</p><p>Dimly she felt his hands move, felt her coat fall onto the desk behind her as his fingers traced the spaghetti straps of her dress. When his mouth moved off hers, tracing her jaw and down her neck, she tilted her head back and couldn’t contain the moan that slipped out. His tongue tracing the line of her throat brought a yelp and an “Oh, God, do that again,” and he <em>did </em>and suddenly Rey couldn’t stop squirming on the desk. One of her hands had found its way into his hair (when had that happened) and the other was running over his chest and shoulder, tracing the firm muscles there before dipping inside his shirt, seeking skin, fingers stroking lightly. She was rewarded with something between a growl and a moan. The hand she had tangled in his hair trailed down, tracing the shell of his ear before moving to join the other on his shirt, tugging at the buttons. She whined when she couldn’t get them open quickly enough, fingers fumbling in her haste.</p><p>“Fuck, Rey,” he breathed out, her name a growling sort of sigh as she struggled with the buttons. “Just rip it, I have more,” he muttered, before returning his mouth to her neck. She did as he said, buttons flying everywhere. Several landed with soft thumps on the plush carpet, two or three pinging off the desktop and at least one flying far enough to bounce off the window. The clattering sounds filled Rey with an odd sense of pride, and she shoved at his shirt, baring as much skin as she could before his suspenders caught the fabric, framing the center of his chest and toned stomach. She trailed her hands down, reveling in the feel of his skin, the way he almost quivered under her hands, his gasp as she traced the waistband of his pants.</p><p>She leaned in, nipping at his neck as her hands traced back up. She plucked at one suspender, letting it go and smiling as it snapped back into place and he made that growling noise again. “I like these,” she said, tracing the dark strap down to where it fastened to his pants. “But right now, they need to go.” Together, they pushed them down and he shrugged out of the straps, letting them dangle, still attached to his pants, and grateful they had just enough stretch for that to have worked without injuring one or both of them.</p><p>Rey took a moment to just drink in and appreciate the sight of shirtless Ben Solo, holding his arms when he reached for her, hands resting on his forearms just at the bend of his elbow. She stroked her thumbs absently over his skin as she studied him, memorizing every freckle, every mole, every tiny scar. She wanted to kiss and lick them all, but that could wait for another time.</p><p>Shifting her hold on his arms, Rey tugged Ben to her again, and he came willingly, lips claiming hers once more as she locked her ankles behind him. This kiss was slower, less frenzied, and Rey took a page from his playbook, nipping at his full lower lip before swiping her tongue across soothingly and then trailing her mouth down along his jaw, tracing his neck, and then moving out along his shoulder, pressing her teeth in gently at first to gauge his reaction. When he grunted and pulled her closer, she bit down the slightest bit harder. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, probably not even bruise, but when she sat back there was a red impression of her teeth in his skin. She smiled, stroked over it with her thumb, a fierce, possessive satisfaction coursing through her before she leaned in to do it again, peppering his chest with kisses and bites before his hand cupped her chin, dragging her mouth back up to his.</p><p>Ben’s hands came to rest on her hips, fingers splayed across her lower back and one thumb stroking little circles on the ridge of her hipbone before shifting, hand tracing over her thigh and brushing under her skirt, stroking over her knee in time with his tongue over hers, then sliding up, finding the lacy top of her stocking and the line of bare skin between the silky fabric and garter belt and he groaned her name.</p><p>He wasn’t kissing her anymore (WHY wasn’t he kissing her) but that blasted thumb was suddenly the center of her universe as it stroked over her skin, closer and closer to where she so desperately needed his touch. She couldn’t help herself, couldn’t hold still, so she let herself roll her hips, move her leg just so, opening her thighs farther in invitation—no, in supplication.</p><p>“Ben. Ben, <em>Ben, BEN </em>please, please, BEN!” His name came like a fervent prayer from her lips. She was beautiful like this, and he had never in his life wanted anything so much as to see her fly apart under him.</p><p>He knew he should send her home, should bundle her back up in that coat he’d picked out for her, cover the dress that had been making him crazy all night, then send her out and lock the door behind her but he’s always been a selfish bastard. The thought occurred to him that if this single moment in time was the only one that he could have, then he was going to take it, consequences be damned.</p><p>“Ben, please, please, I need…” and she trailed off because she wasn’t even sure what she needed other than HIM and his thumb brushed over her, <em>right there</em> and it was good, so good, but she NEEDED more.</p><p>Ben couldn’t breathe, couldn’t <em>think</em>, and he pressed his forehead against hers, panting, grasping for some semblance of control, because this was <em>Rey</em> in his arms. She whined as he pressed his thumb against her again, reveling in the slide of her wetness on his thumb against the rough lace of the fabric. She was panting, <em>begging</em> him and he was helpless against her need. He shifted, shoving her skirt up fully around her waist and she bunched the fabric in one hand, holding it up for him as she braced herself with the other arm, lifting her hips and saying something he didn’t quite understand. Once he looked down, once he could <em>see</em>, he understood what she was trying to tell him and he grinned, gripping the narrow elastic of the lacy red thong and pulling it off of her, the stockings and garters still in place because she’d had the panties <em>on top.</em> That was what she’d been saying, babbling almost nonsensically.</p><p>
  <em>On top…More practical. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under the garters was more about the look.</em>
</p><p>Ben had absolutely no complaints about this look either: the lace trimmed garter belt, the garters, the stockings—they all worked together to frame her like a work of art. He tugged at one garter lightly, letting it snap back gently against her skin as he echoed her earlier sentiment about his suspenders. “I like these.” He leaned in, murmuring against her lips as he continued. “They can stay.”</p><p>Her giggle turned abruptly into a moan as his fingers trailed over her, gathering her wetness, tracing every fold as he explored her, learning what she liked best, which touches made her moan and writhe and fall back against his desk, gasping his name and <em>begging</em> again. A part of him wanted to drag this out, but she seemed almost pained as she whined and scrabbled for something—anything—to hold on to, hands settling on the edge of the desk. He should stop teasing her—stop teasing <em>himself</em>. He leaned over the desk, supporting himself on his free arm as he leaned in to kiss her, one finger slowly sliding inside her as he thrust his tongue against hers. Rey keened, hips rolling against him, bucking up in search of more. He trailed kisses down her neck again, traced the neckline of her dress with his tongue as he added a second finger, smirking against her skin as her body clenched down around him.</p><p>She was babbling nonsense, sometimes not even words, as she chased that bliss that was always just out of reach. And then she started begging again, please and his name, over and over.</p><p>“Please, Ben. Please.”</p><p>It was almost pained.</p><p>Raising up to watch her, he hooked his fingers just so, thumb stroking over her clit as he increased both the pace and pressure of his fingers inside her and she screamed for him, bucking wildly in release as her body clenched around his fingers.</p><p>If his desk had been any smaller, she would have fallen off.</p><p>He shifted, pulling her into his arms again, dropping kisses on her face and neck, murmuring soothing nonsense in her ear as she came back down to earth.</p><p>Rey clung to him, trembling and panting for breath. When she could think again, when she could <em>move</em>, her hands traced down over his abdomen, tugging at his waistband as she reached for the button and zipper on his pants. He grabbed her hands, covering them. “Rey, the first time I fuck you is NOT going to be on my desk.”</p><p>Something came over Rey, then, and her demeanor changed, moving from innocently seductive to wanton sex goddess. She looked up at him, glanced over her shoulder at the couch. “What about the second, then?”</p><p>She stood, turning around and presenting him with her back. “Help me with this, would you?” He paused for a moment, having difficulty thinking with most of the blood in his body pulsing below his waist, before finally reaching out, grasping the zipper and tugging. Rey shrugged out of the dress, letting it fall to the ground and stepping out of it, pausing a moment before turning around.</p><p>She hadn’t been wearing a bra, and now she was left in just the lace trimmed garter belt, stockings, and strappy heels. She reached up, pulling what pins remained in her hair out, shaking out the tresses and running her fingers through her hair before finally, <em>finally</em>, turning around, and it was Ben’s turn to nearly fall, leaning against the desk as he studied her, eyes hungry.</p><p>“Like what you see, Mr. Solo?” He nodded, once, a sharp jerk as his eyes devoured every curve, every freckle, drinking in the soft curves of her breasts, the rosy tips of her nipples.</p><p>Rey stepped in closer, grabbing the waist of his pants again. “I bought this for you,” she whispered, one finger of her free hand plucking at the garter belt. “I wore it for you.” She was closer, almost close enough for their lips to touch. “I wanted you to see it,” she said against his lips, tongue flicking out, tracing his bottom lip, to be followed by her teeth, gently tugging at his lip before kissing him again.</p><p>She reached out, fingers wrapping around the waist band of his pants again, tugging him along behind her as she crossed the office to his sofa. She paused, grabbing the soft throw across the back and smoothing it over the leather cushions before grabbing his pants again and pushing him down to a seated position, straddling his lap, hands on his shoulders as she leaned down to kiss him again before straightening back up, her breasts even with his face. He didn’t need any urging and she cried out as he surged forward, mouth claiming one nipple as his hand rose to the other, rolling and pinching the sensitive flesh between thumb and forefinger. Once she was squirming in his lap, hands threaded through his hair and holding him to her, he pulled off and traded sides, repeating his actions until she was practically purring, then moving to kiss and lick at the sensitive underside.</p><p>“You’re so fucking perfect, Rey, every bit of you.” She could feel his lips brushing her skin as he said it, and then his teeth pressed into her flesh and if it hadn’t been for Ben’s hands coming up to support her, she would have fallen. He turned, shifted them until he could lay her on the blanket, hovering over her for more kisses as his hands traced over her again. She whimpered as he settled between her legs, hips bucking against him as his lips trailed down her neck, pausing to nip at her collar bones before continuing on a leisurely path down her body. He paused again at her belly button, tongue dipping into the hollow there before moving lower. She cried out when he skipped over the one place she wanted him to linger, moving onto his knees and grabbing one of her legs, lifting it up, hands skimming over her calf and thigh as he rested her ankle on his shoulder. “While I wholeheartedly approve of your current…attire…the shoes need to go.” He paused, pressing a kiss to her ankle. “I don’t particularly want these heels digging into my back, not tonight anyway.” His fingers toyed at the buckle, eventually sliding the tiny strap free of the hook. He pressed a kiss to the arch of her foot and she made a face, drawing a laugh from him as he lowered her leg and reached for the other, giving it the same treatment before lowering it again and then kneeling between her legs with a naughty grin, eyes rolled up to watch her as he lowered his mouth, tongue flicking out to brush her clit and she gasped, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.</p><p>“Too soon,” she said, gasping as his tongue flicked out again. “I can’t…won’t be able…oh!”</p><p>“Oh, I think you can.” She could feel his breath against her, and she shuddered. His tongue pressed in again, a long, slow lick all the way up her slit and she could feel that crest building again.</p><p>Maybe…he might be right.</p><p>She could almost <em>feel</em> him smile against her as she moaned and pressed her hips forward, her body seeking that last bit of pressure she needed, and then he stopped teasing. She could <em>hear</em> his lips and tongue move against her, still see his eyes, rolled up to look at her, to watch her face, as he licked and sucked, and it was Too. Much. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head rolled back, body arching to shove herself closer to that divine mouth. Then his arm pressed down across her hips, holding her still, and she <em>growled</em> at him, a feral, wordless sound, drawing a similar sound from him in response and she squealed at the vibrations that caused.</p><p>She was going to lose her mind. She couldn’t move the way she wanted—the way her body <em>demanded</em>—because of the way Ben was holding her, one arm over her hips and the other on her leg, where she had her foot braced on the floor, trying to give herself some leverage. He other leg was no help, pinned between his body and the back of the sofa. “Ben, PLEASE!”</p><p>He paused, looking up at her, that damnable smirk of his firmly in place. “There’s the magic word.”</p><p>The string of curses she let out as he dipped his head again transformed into an abrupt moan as his tongue swirled around her clit, lapping at her like a cat with cream and she came again, panting and moaning as her hands tugged at his hair. After, she wasn’t sure if she had been trying to shove him closer or pull him off.</p><p>Ben wiped his mouth and chin with one hand, then wiped his hand off on his pants, crawling back up her body again as she fought to keep her eyes open. Her hands crept down, working at his pants until the button and zipper were open and she could slip her hand inside, fingers trailing under the last barrier of fabric between them. He shuddered as she stroked his length and struggled to wrap her fingers around him, groaned into her shoulder as her thumb traced over the sensitive head. “<em>Rey</em>.”</p><p>He sounded pained as he moved slightly away, lifting up off her long enough that between the two of them they made short work of his remaining clothing. She whimpered as she covered her again, skin burning everywhere they touched. She squirmed, hips rolling against him and he froze, face falling. “I don’t have—”</p><p>She cut him off with a kiss, pulled back gesturing towards his desk. “Handbag,” she muttered, and he saw it, then, on the floor where she’d dropped it when he pulled her into his arms.</p><p>It seemed so. <em>far</em>. away.</p><p>She giggled, and he realized he’d said it out loud. She kissed him again and squirmed until he let her up. His reward was watching her cross the room with an exaggerated hip swing and then bend over to retrieve her bag. The sight was almost worth letting her out of his arms.</p><p>Rey dumped the contents of her bag on the coffee table, too impatient to calmly look through and find what she—they—needed now that the moment was here. Dimly, she realized both their hands were shaking as she handed Ben one of the condoms Poe had shoved at her before the party, telling her to “make good decisions” with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle before insisting she track down her boss and demand a dance. She’d flushed bright red at the time, not expecting to ever have the chance even dance with Ben Solo, much less make use of the fistful of prophylactics.</p><p>Thank heaven for Poe fucking Dameron. She’d have to get him a fruit basket or something.</p><p>Tomorrow.</p><p>Or maybe in a few days…</p><p>Ben shifted, hovering over her on the sofa again and she stopped thinking about <em>anything</em> but Ben as she felt the head of him pressing against her. She rolled her hips forward, instinctively trying to get closer, and he shifted away, grinning down at her when she whined. “Don’t tease! It’s rude.”</p><p>She pouted up at him and his grin turned into a real smile as he chuckled. “Oh, well, we can’t have that, can we?” She made a face, opening her mouth to retort when he shifted, pressing into her slowly and she gasped, forgetting everything but this moment, the feeling of him moving—agonizingly slowly—within her. He caught her hands, holding them above her head as he leaned down, claiming her mouth with his own, still pushing into her oh so slowly. After what seemed like forever and yet not long enough, he was fully seated and she groaned at the stretched, full feeling.</p><p>He wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he moving? Was he torturing her like this on purpose?</p><p>Rey pulled away from his kisses, panting, ready to beg him to move and then he <em>did</em>, pulling slowly back, almost all the way out then slowly thrusting back in and her back arched, hips rolling against him and fingers flexing against his. It was amazing and perfect and yet somehow still NOT ENOUGH. Rey surged forward, biting into his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around him, ankles locked behind his back. He let her use the leverage of her legs to pull him back to her, fast and hard, and the sound that escaped his throat was animalistic as he followed the demands of her body.</p><p>It wasn’t going to be long. After dancing around one another for four months finally, <em>finally</em>, Ben Solo had Rey Jackson under him, around him, in his arms, and it was better than anything he had imagined. He shifted, hand going to her hips and changing the angle of her body just so, and she gasped. She was close again; he could feel it as every muscle in her body drew taut and her eyes fluttered closed. He wanted her to come again, <em>needed</em> it like oxygen, but with one hand under her hips and the other bracing the weight of his body he was out of hands.</p><p>He leaned in, nuzzling the side of her face, nipping at her earlobe. “Touch yourself. Come for me, Rey, one more time.”</p><p>She didn’t acknowledge the words, just whimpering low in her throat, but one of her hands moved from where she had been clinging to his biceps, sliding between them, fingers moving over her clit and that was it, that was all she needed to fly apart for him again.</p><p>Ben groaned as her body clamped down, his own movements stuttering before he froze, lost in his own pleasure.</p><p>He hoped he wasn’t crushing her when he collapsed, hoped she could still breathe well enough because he could. not. move. right now. Maybe never again.</p><p>Rey shifted, attempting to squirm out from under his body weight and Ben found he could move just enough to let her breathe freely as the endorphins faded.</p><p>She gazed up at him, a soft smile on her face as one hand came up, cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch.</p><p>“I think your father just won the office betting pool.”</p><p>Of all the things she could have said, that was definitely on the list of least expected, and he gave a surprised laugh. “Can we please not talk about my father right now?” he said, eyes closed, and she giggled.</p><p>“Would you prefer we talk about your mother instead?”</p><p>Ben made a growling sound, tickling her ribs and then smothering her shrieks in kisses.</p><p> </p><p>The second time was NOT on his desk.</p><p>The third <em>was</em>.</p><p>Eventually they managed to stand up and retrieve enough clothing to leave the building, and he finally, <em>finally</em>, managed to get her into a bed once they reached his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Four days later, Poe Dameron opened his door to find the most ridiculously overpriced fruit basket known to man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kickboxing Cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In chapter 6, enter November, what if Rey HAD stopped for food before going home to shower after her kickboxing class? Well, for one, she would have realized Ben was still in the neighborhood...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, Chapter 6 was going to be more emotional for Rey (including admitting something to herself that she's still denying in the current story), and Bazine was going to seek her out much earlier to set things straight.  She was also planning to manipulate Rey into learning exactly how to give Ben a massage...that is something she still might do, if I can figure out how to work the scene into the story as it exists NOW...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, Rey slept in until 7AM before hopping in the shower and preparing to meet Finn for their kickboxing class at the nearby community center. Once she had talked Finn into joining the class they had tried convincing Poe, but he still steadfastly refused, insisting he wasn’t going to pay to have people watch his fiancé beat him up. Rose occasionally joined them, but she worked most weekends so it proved difficult for her to attend regularly.</p>
<p>The 8AM Saturday start time didn’t keep the class from being full, and interest in expanding the offerings had apparently paid off, as they arrived to find fliers on the bulletin board announcing signups for Judo, Jiu Jitsu, and Aikido classes to begin after the New Year. Rey couldn’t contain her squeal of excitement, and she pouted when Finn pointed out she would need to pick <em>one</em> class unless she planned to drop kickboxing.</p>
<p>“Good morning Rey, Finn! Did you see the signup sheets?” their instructor called as they entered the room.</p>
<p>Rey bounced happily as she nodded. “Good morning, Luke! Yes, it’s wonderful news, but Finn says I can only take one more class.”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s got a point. You shouldn’t overload yourself. Maybe you can work up to a third after a few months.”</p>
<p>“Will you be teaching all three new classes, too?”</p>
<p>He nodded and smiled. “Yes, but I will have some help from my nephew when he’s available, and a couple of old friends—oh, excuse me, I need to speak to someone before we get started,” he said, before waving to someone coming in behind them. Rey turned and found some of the younger students tumbling into the room, and behind them Luke was chatting amiably with the mother of the youngest two children. She didn’t notice the tall silhouette in the doorway behind the family so it was with some shock when she heard the deep rumble of her boss’s voice as she and Finn stowed their coats on the far side of the room.</p>
<p>She spun around and stumbled, only stopped from falling by Finn’s reflexes as he caught her elbow and looked from Rey to Ben and Luke.</p>
<p>“Oh, shit! You didn’t know, did you?”</p>
<p>“Know what?”</p>
<p>“Rey, this class is taught by Luke <em>Skywalker</em>, as in Leia’s twin brother and Ben’s uncle.” Her mouth gaped open. “I hadn’t realized you wouldn’t have recognized him. I forget you didn’t start at SOS until Luke stepped down and became more of a silent partner.”</p>
<p>Rey shook her head, forcing herself to look away from her boss as he laughed at something his uncle said. The urge to flee was strong for some reason, and she couldn’t quite figure out why. She didn’t have much chance to consider it, as Luke bade his nephew goodbye (and watching him leave she felt the urge to run out the door <em>after </em>him rather than away), called the class to order, and ran them through 30 minutes of calisthenics and stretching as a warm-up.</p>
<p>By the end of the 2-hour class Rey was sweaty, pleasantly sore, and <em>starving</em>. She waved at Finn as he climbed into his car and tried to decide whether food or a shower was the more pressing need as she began the short walk back to her apartment building.</p>
<p> She had decided on food, as her favorite bakery was half-way between the community center and her building. They had the second-best cupcakes in the city (Rose’s were the best of course), and they had recently started offering savory items like “artisan sandwiches” on thick slices of fresh baked bread. She paused and grabbed the door handle, glancing absently at the crowd inside through the glass and froze, ice in her veins at the sight of Ben Solo at one of the small café tables with Bazine Netal, laughing about something as they split a cupcake.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she wasn’t hungry anymore and she swallowed thickly as the other woman glanced at the door then turned back and leaned in closer to Mr. Solo, motioning at the door as she said something to him.</p>
<p>Rey was gone before he looked up.</p>
<p>Between the shock and the crowd, she never noticed the two other people at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey spent the rest of the weekend battling her feelings.</p>
<p>She didn’t <em>like</em> Ben Solo.</p>
<p>She didn’t have a <em>crush </em>on Ben Solo.</p>
<p>She was in love with Ben Solo.</p>
<p>It was a soul crushing realization. She’d never been in love before, but she couldn’t keep denying that was what she felt.</p>
<p>It was why she wanted so desperately to seem him smile, make him laugh at every opportunity.</p>
<p>It was why she kept finding herself defending him to Snap Wexley and others who kept insisting he was some kind of terrifying monster.</p>
<p>It was why she hated the sight of Bazine Netal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So of course first thing Monday, after almost no sleep the past 2 nights, she arrived to find the woman waiting at the outer office door. She ignored the other woman’s smile and cheery wave, just nodded wordlessly at the friendly “Good morning, Rey!” and reached past her to unlock the door, going in and placing her things on her desk before taking a deep breath and turning to face the cheery beauty.</p>
<p>“Mr. Solo’s out of the office this morning, Ms. Netal. Is there something I can do for you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know that, babe, I came to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“To me?” Rey blinked, dread pooling within her.</p>
<p>“Yes, because Ben Solo is an idiot and I am tired of waiting on him to wise up…and also, because I owe you an apology, <em>and</em> I have a favor to ask.”</p>
<p>Rey stared, wordlessly waiting for the woman to continue and flinching when the light reflected off the absolutely huge diamond on Bazine’s left ring finger.</p>
<p>“Wow, you are NOT going to make this easy, are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>Bazine pulled a chair over by Rey’s desk, making herself comfortable. “Rey, like I said, I owe you an apology. Ben and I go way back. He’s one of my best friends. He introduced me to my fiancée, Gwen. And I thought…well, I thought you liked him and I have been messing with you, trying to make you think he and I were a thing, trying to make you jealous, you know?”</p>
<p>Rey still didn’t speak, <em>couldn’t</em> speak. She just kept sitting there, staring at the other woman as she chattered away.</p>
<p>Bazine continued, “Anyway, I didn’t consider your feelings, and I feel like I made you very uncomfortable. I wanted to apologize to you weeks ago, but you were never around when I came by.” Rey looked down, intently studying her desk. “Anyway, I saw you Saturday, at that bakery. He said I was imagining things but I know you were there, and God, Rey, the look on your face! I felt so bad. We were only there because I need a new wedding cake, last minute rush job, and we have tried every other bakery in the city. Ben told me about the place and he had to be on that side of town anyway to meet someone, so I had him meet us there, me and Gwen and our wedding planner. I swear to you, there has never been anything but friendship between me and Ben Solo.”</p>
<p>Rey took a breath, licked her lips, and looked at the other woman. “Why, exactly, are you telling me this?”</p>
<p>The look Bazine gave her after that was something akin to pity. “My God, he is dumber than I thought…Rey, he likes you. A lot. He’s just too dumb to admit it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you think has been happening, but Mr. Solo is my boss, nothing more.”</p>
<p>Bazine cocked her head to the side. “Okay then, okay.” She fell silent a moment before shaking her head and smiling. “Well then, in that case I apologize for apologizing, and I do still have a favor to ask.”</p>
<p>“I can’t promise anything,” Rey started, only to be cut off.</p>
<p>“I know, and I shouldn’t even be asking you this. As a professional it could get me in huge trouble, but as a friend of Ben’s…” she shook her head. “I’m messing this up. Look, Ben has a bad shoulder, an old injury that’s caused permanent damage. It can be managed but he tends to “forget” to keep up with his stretches and exercises recommended by his doctor and physical therapist, and deep tissue massage. I’ve been his massage therapist for a while now,” Bazine arched a brow when Rey gasped but kindly didn’t comment at the flush suffusing her face. “And yes, that’s why I am here every week.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>